


Avatar: The Fractured Earth - Book I, Secrets

by thebaybridge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Screenplay/Script Format, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaybridge/pseuds/thebaybridge
Summary: Avatar: The Fractured EarthBook 1: SecretsFifteen years after the death ofKorrathe world is on the brink of war. The new Avatar is earth bender named Royu, and though he's always willing to stand up for those in need, he'll need more than good intentions to save his friends and stop the Earth from falling into darkness.





	Avatar: The Fractured Earth - Book I, Secrets

INT. ROYU’S BEDROOM - MORNING

The room is small and sparse, with farmhouse dust and wear. Natural light filters through the window, illuminating a fifteen year old boy, ROYU, who is bent over a bucket of water. 

Royu pours a little water onto the floor where it pools. He glances behind him at the doorway to check if anyone is watching, then focuses back on the pool of water. He moves his arms and hands rhythmically in front of him. At first nothing happens, then a few drops start to float up.

ROYU'S MOM (O.S.)  
(Yelling)  
Royu? -- Royu!

The water drops fall to the floor as Royu is startled

ROYU  
Coming!

Royu quickly slides the bucket of water under the bed and runs out the bedroom door. A flight of stairs takes him down to the first floor, where he runs past a large man, ROYU'S DAD, listening intently to a radio. 

Royu's dad does not turn or acknowledge Royu as he runs past, but a snippet of the radio news program can be heard.

RADIO  
... returned to the Earth Republic today after peace talks with the Northern Water Tribe fell apart ...

EXT. ROYU’S HOUSE, YARD - CONTINUOUS

Royu runs out into a small farmhouse yard. The yard is strewn by bricks and plywood, and a scattering of chicken-rabbits peck and flutter. 

A few steps away is ROYU'S MOM. She is a slight middle aged woman with the frown of someone who likes to criticize. She struggles as she holds a large bag of rice.

ROYU'S MOM  
There you are! Move the stone! Quickly! 

Royu runs to the end of the yard, Royu's mom following close behind

ROYU'S MOM  
Quickly! Quickly! This bag is heavy

Royu stops in front of a flat stone the size of a coffee table. He stomps one foot hard into the ground, and inhales as he raises his hands upward, as if he were lifting something heavy over his head. The stone levitates slowly off the ground and moves to the side, revealing a rectangular hole beneath it. Royu's mom heaves the bag of rice inside the hole, where it falls among other bags and cans of food.   
Royu’s arms are shaking by the time he lets the stone fall back into its place, neatly hiding everything underneath.  
After Royu drops his arms, Royu's mom smacks him in the back of the head and tsks 

ROYU'S MOM  
I told you to be ready. You know I have a bad back. 

ROYU  
Sorry mom.

ROYU'S MOM  
Now, go get ready for class. It’s me the school complains to when you’re late.

Royu nods and runs back inside the farmhouse.

INT. ROYU’S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Inside the house Royu’s dad, Royu's dad, is still seated at a messy desk focused intently on the radio. 

ROYU  
Dad, do you know where my notebook is? It was on that desk just --

Royu's dad raises one finger to silence Royu, but does not turn around. The silence allows the sounds of the radio to cut through.

RADIO  
“... the central government reports that the Northern Water Tribe has refused peace. Their illegal transgression on Earth Republic Islands in the Northern Sea will soon leave the brave people of the Earth Republic with no choice but to defend themselves. The office of Public Order would also use this opportunity to remind all citizens that hoarding food and evading the draft are class 1 Felonies in times of conflict. If you know someone who is ...”

Royu's dad dropped his finger

ROYU'S DAD  
It’s on the desk.

Royu shakes himself from his focus on the radio

ROYU  
What?

Royu's dad turned for the first time to briefly face his son

ROYU'S DAD  
Your notebook, it’s right here on the desk.

ROYU  
Oh.

Royu grabs the notebook from where it sits right beside his father’s hand and makes for the door. He stops in the doorway.

ROYU  
What they said on the radio... is there really going to be war?

A moment goes by with the radio still buzzing before Royu's dad lifts his large shoulders into a slow, impartial shrug.

ROYU'S DAD  
How should I know?

Royu waits a moment to see if his dad is going to say anything more, but his dad does not even look up from the radio. Royu exits

  
  


PRE-LAP:  A school bell rings

EXT. SCHOOL YARD - DAY

Students with backpacks crisscross the yard, chattering amongst themselves as we pan across the scene.  
A pair of students earthbenders a rock back and forth over the head of a younger student as he tries desperately to grab it.  
A boy leans against the wall trying to seem cool in front of a girl he’s talking to.  
A girl runs with a paper she’s desperate to show to a group of huddled friends.  
We see a girl, MEILING , standing alone and looking nervously towards the other side of the yard. Meiling is slight, with large glasses, big peering eyes, and straight neat hair.  
Her eyes are now fixed intently on Royu, who is also alone. He sits deep in thought on a bench across the yard. Meiling takes a breadth and forces a more confident demeanor. She walks up to Royu.

MEILING  
(nervously)  
Hi Royu. That test was pretty tricky, huh?

Royu looks up, woken from thought.

ROYU  
What?

MEILING  
I just -- I said that test was pretty tricky, right?

Royu looks at Meiling for a minute, confused, before recognition dawns on him.

  
  


ROYU  
You’re Meiling, right?

Meiling practically flinches, realizing that Royu hardly recognizes her, she looks at her feet.

MEILING  
Yeah, I sit behind you in history.

Meiling’s next words rush out in a single nervous breath.

MEILING  
Anyway, I just wanted to say that the test was tricky is all. That was all I wanted to say... Um, yeah.

Meiling turns to run off, her eyes like dinner plates, but Royu stops her.

ROYU  
No, wait, I’m sorry. It was a hard test. The test was hard. I’m just distracted is all, I remember. You sit behind me in history and you’re also in my poetry class, right?

Meiling turns back. She’s still looking towards her feet, as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear

MEILING  
Language actually, but yeah.  
(beat)  
And I noticed -- well, just because I sit behind you in history, I kind of happen to see that you didn’t do so well on the history test. Not that I was snooping or anything, it’s just on account of how I sit right behind you. And I was thinking that, well the next unit is all about the histories of the Avatars, and I know a lot about that kind of stuff, so I was just thinking that If you wanted some help or anything maybe you could come over to my place to study. 

ROYU  
(uncertain)  
Oh, um okay. Sure.

MEILING  
Great! That’s great. I live right at the end of your street, the house with the tall chimney. You don’t have to or anything, but that’s where I live if you want to.

ROYU  
Okay, well, that sounds great. Thanks.

MEILING  
Great.

There is an awkward pause

MEILING  
Well, I should probably get going now.

ROYU  
Yeah, me too.

They both get up, but start walking in the same direction. There is another awkward pause as they walk next to each other

ROYU  
I guess we’re going the same direction

MEILING  
Yeah, same street and all that.

ROYU  
(confidentally)  
Well... We can walk together then.

EXT. SIDEWALK OUTSIDE SCHOOL - MOMENTS LATER

Royu and Meiling walk next to each other along a dirt road. There are a few cars, but most of the traffic is on foot. The buildings alongside are single story and made mostly of stone. This is a village, not a city.  
Royu glances around uncertainly, while Meiling stares straight ahead with wide eyes, books clutched to her chest. The uncomfortable silence has continued.

ROYU  
So... you said you’re into Avatar stuff. Do you have a favorite Avatar?

MEILING  
Oh Uh, Yeah, I do. I think the most recent is my favorite. Korra.

Meiling forgets her awkwardness for a moment, happy to have something to talk about

MEILING  
She’s the coolest. She saved the world like a hundred times, plus she was the one who opened the spirit portals. Before her, there were no spirits in the physical world at all, can you even imagine? I bet if she were still here, she would stop the Northern Water Tribe from attacking us.  
(beat)  
Yeah. She’s definitely my favorite, even if she was a water bender.

ROYU  
Why would it matter that she’s a water bender?  
  
  
MEILING  
Oh, it doesn’t matter to me either. I just thought -- well it might matter to some people because of the Northern Water Tribe stuff, but it doesn’t matter to me at all. I think it’s cool that you don’t think it matters.

ROYU  
Hmm...  
(beat)  
Hey, Has there ever been someone else who could bend multiple elements? The Avatar can bend all four, but has there ever been someone who can bend, like, two?

MEILING  
Sometimes people think lava benders can bend two elements, because lava is hot like fire, but it’s really just melted rock. So that’s all still earth.

ROYU  
No, I mean for real, like earth and water. Has there ever been someone in history who can do that?

Meiling thinks for a minute

MEILING  
I don’t think so. Only the Avatar can bend multiple elements, that’s like the whole thing. It would be cool though, I would love to be able to bend water. My sister is an earth bender, and she’s always trying to make me jealous, but I honestly don’t care that much. There are tons of earth benders around, so she’s not as special as she thinks. I’ve never even met a water bender though.

There’s a brief pause

MEILING  
(more seriously)  
Why do you ask about this?

Now it’s Royu’s turn to be nervous. He strategically avoids eye contact  
ROYU  
No reason. I was just, you know, trying to get a head start on that next history unit. That’s all.

Royu stops suddenly in his tracks and looks towards the street up ahead.  
ROYU  
What’s going up over there?

Not far ahead, a pair of uniformed soldiers are dragging a struggling man to the center of the walkway.

MAN  
(desperate)  
I didn't do anything! I have no idea how that food got there!

SOLDIER 1 ignores the man, speaking to SOLDIER 2

SOLDIER 1  
Hoarding food. That’s a public beating

SOLDIER 2 nods. He lets go of the man and stomps on the ground, causing a circle of stone to dislodge from the road by his feet. He pushes his arms above his head and the circle lifts into a stone pole rising from the street. Grabbing a coil of rope at his belt, he ties the man to the pole.  
Royu looks on in horror. Meiling, a few steps back, looks on in fear.

MEILING  
We should get out of here!

ROYU  
We should stop them.

MEILING  
Yeah, right. We should stop them, totally. Maybe, uh, maybe there’s someone we can call and they can help?

Meiling takes a step back, clearly wanting to leave. Royu is thinking the opposite. He walks towards the officers.

ROYU  
Hey! What’s this about?

Soldier 1 turns to Royu. He is holding a billy club which he intends to use on the tied-up man.

SOLDIER 1  
Stay outta this, kid

ROYU  
You can’t just beat a man on the street!

SOLDIER 1  
This man’s been hoarding food, he’ll be lucky to just get a beating. The Earth Republic’s starving because of people like him.

ROYU  
Everyone’s hoarding food!

Soldier 1 narrows his eyes  
SOLDIER 1  
Is that an admission?

Royu doesn’t respond. Instead, he glances quickly left and right and then presses forcibly down with one arm, as if he is pressing down a pole (which in this case he is).   
Soldier 2, surprised, steps back from his place next to the struggling man. Soldier 1 whips around to see what’s happening. Royu is an inexperienced earthbender, so the earthen pole lowers slowly, but it’s nearly down by the time Soldier 1 turns back around

SOLDIER 1  
Hey! What are you doing!

The pole has slipped far enough down that the man tied there can get his ropes over the top of it, he stumbles a few feet away while Soldier 2 tries to grab him. Royu, wasting no time, lunges forward to swipe SOLDIER 1’s hat, revealing a shiny bald head.

SOLDIER 1 feels at the top of his head and realizes his hat is gone and his baldness is showing. 

SOLDIER 1  
Give that back!

Royu is already away, running past both soldiers down the street. Soldier 2 has grabbed the man again and is holding him in place.

SOLDIER 1  
Forget him! Get the kid!

Soldier 1 gestures wildly down the street toward Royu, and both soldiers take off after him leaving the man behind.   
Meiling is left standing in the street, shocked at what just happened.

EXT. TOWN STREETS - MOMENTS LATER

Royu rushes down the busy street, weaving arounds obstacles. The adrenaline that caused him to take the hat is faded, and now he’s scared. Not far behind, the two soldiers are barking at him to stop.  
He pushes through a group of confused pedestrians, nearly knocking a woman to her feet.    


  
ROYU  
(yelling back)  
Sorry!

Soldier 1 pushes the woman as he passes, sending her sprawling to the group while Soldier 2 uses earthbending to push off the ground and vault over the group. Royu looks back and sees that they are gaining on him.  
The runners approach a streetside table passing out propaganda posters. As Royu passes by he grabs the corner of the table to flip it into the street in the path of his pursuers.   
Posters fly everywhere and the woman manning the table cries out in surprise. Soldier 2 gets blinded as a poster covers his eyes, and he flips headfirst over the table, ending up on his back. Soldier 1 is more nimble, vaulting over the obstacle.  
Royu cuts right into an alley, hoping to lose his final pursuer. At the end of the alley, he makes a left but runs into a deadend. He spins around and sees a 10 foot wall (just short enough to jump) on the opposite end of the enclosure, past where he’d come in. He’s about to go for it, when Soldier 1 rounds the corner to face him.

SOLDIER 1  
You punk. (breadth) You’ll never see the outside (breadth) of a cell again. (breadth)

Royu looks desperately around him for a way out, but soldier 1 is blocking it. He takes a few steps back as the soldier advances, then he charges.   
As Royu closes the distance between them, the soldier raises his bat.  
Without slowing down, Royu raises one arm and makes a sweeping motion across his body.  
Under the soldier’s left foot, a clump of rock slides right, opening up his legs into a wide ‘A’ shape. At the last moment, Royu slides between them. He grabs the front of the soldier’s shirt as he passes under his legs, pulling him face down into the dirt.  
Royu pops up behind the soldier. He takes a few more lunges until he is only a few meters away from the wall.  
With one final downward push of his hands, the earth raises with his feet as he jumps. He is sent flying over the stone wall, clearing it by an inch, and landing in a pile on the other side.  
From the far side of the wall, the soldier is yelling, but he can’t get over. 

SOLDIER 1 (O.S.)  
Don’t think this is over! I’ll find you, you little punk. You can’t run forever!

Royu gets up and dusts himself off. He turns to go, but hesitates. Angry at his own conscience, he turns back, pulls the soldier's hat from his pocket, and tosses it over the wall.

ROYU  
This way I’ll have something to take next time too!

Royu turns and runs away.

EXT. ROYU’S HOUSE, YARD - LATE AFTERNOON

Royu walks towards his front door, tired from the day. As he approaches, the door swings open. His mother is standing in the entryway holding a bucket of water.

ROYU  
Sorry mom, I know I’m late

ROYU'S MOM  
What is this?

Royu's mom holds the bucket higher. Royu looks at it, not understanding.

ROYU  
A bucket of water?

ROYU'S MOM  
I know what it is. Do I look stupid? I’m asking why was it under your bed?

Royu’s eyes widen. He waits a breadth, considering whether he should lie, then he hangs his head. He has to tell the truth.

ROYU   
(resigned)  
I was practicing water bending.

Now it’s Royu's mom’s eyes that widen. She lets the bucket drop noisily to the ground, and rushes towards Royu with fury and fear on her face.

ROYU'S MOM  
Don’t say that out here. Never say that.

Royu's mom grabs Royu and practically drags him inside, slamming the door behind them

INT. ROYU’S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Royu's mom has let go of Royu, but she has him against the wall and stands only a few inches away. She looks both ways, as if someone might be listening from inside their house.   
Royu's dad is in the background still listening to radio (faint sounds of an announcer at a pro bending match can be heard) but otherwise they are alone.

ROYU'S MOM  
(whispering through gritted teeth)  
You can’t water bend.

ROYU  
But I can mom, you know I can. I --

ROYU'S MOM  
Listen to me --

ROYU  
No, you listen to me. I can water bend, and that means I’m the Avatar. I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but it’s true.

ROYU'S MOM  
And do you know what they’ll do if they find the Avatar?

ROYU  
I’m supposed to help people, mom! I’m supposed to save the world, and right now the world needs saving.

ROYU'S MOM  
They’ll take him away. That’s what they’ll do to him. They’ll take him away and make him a pawn in their war. And if he refuses they’ll lock him up and throw away the key.

ROYU  
I’m not a pawn.

ROYU'S MOM  
No, you’re not, because you’re not the Avatar. You’re just a regular boy. A regular earth bender. You want to practice something? Practice that.

ROYU  
(snarky, but still hurt)  
Well, your son is the Avatar. So if I’m not the Avatar, I guess I’m not your son.

Royu pushes past his mother and makes for the door.

ROYU'S MOM  
Hey! We’re not done here! Where are you going?

EXT. FARMHOUSE YARD - CONTINUOUS

Royu stomps outside

ROYU'S MOM (O.S.)  
Where are you going!

Royu slams the door behind him, and makes his way quickly down the short path to the road. Once he gets to the road, he stops. His breathing comes heavy and angry, but he exhales deeply to calm himself.

ROYU  
(to himself)  
Where am I going?

Royu looks around idly. Something catches the corner of his eye, and he looks down the street.   
At the end of the road is a house with a tall chimney. Royu sighs, hardly able to believe himself, and starts walking that direction.

EXT. MEILING’S HOUSE - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Royu knocks on Meiling’s door. A moment later JING-YI, Meiling’s younger sister, opens the door. Jing-Yi is a moody, indifferent twelve year old. She looks like a smaller version of her sister, except that her sister's neat straight hair has been replaced with a tangle of dark curls. Royu, unsure what to say, stares for a few seconds.

JING-YI  
Yeah?

ROYU  
Uh, hi.

Jing-Yi gives a sarcastic wave. Read: get on with it.

ROYU  
Right! I’m here to see Meiling. Is she here? I’m a friend from school.

JING-YI  
Yeah, she’s upstairs.  
(beat)  
Do you have a name or something?

ROYU  
Yeah, sure, Royu

Jing-Yi gives a quick snort

JING-YI  
Oh yeah, I’ve heard of you

She turns behind her to yell up the stairs

JING-YI   
(yelling)  
Meiling! Your boyfriend is here!

MEILING (O.S)  
What?

JING-YI  
(louder)  
I said: your boyfriend Royu is at the door!

There is a brief pause, then we hear the thumping of Meiling running downstairs as fast as she can.

ROYU  
(embarrassed)  
She’s not my --

JING-YI  
I don’t care.

Jing-Yi turns her back on Royu to walk back inside, as Meiling rushes to the doorframe.

MEILING  
(frantic)  
She’s kidding, she’s just kidding. She says that to all the boys who come over. Not that there are a lot, or anything. But not that there are none either! Just a normal amount, and she says that to all of them...

ROYU  
It’s okay, I know how siblings can be.

Meiling takes a breadth and calms down a little. She rests her hand on the doorframe. An attempt at casual

MEILING  
I didn’t, uh, I didn’t know you had siblings.

ROYU  
Well, I don’t actually, but I could imagine.

MEILING  
Trust me, you can’t.

Royu chuckles, and Meiling smiles, happy that she could get him to laugh

MEILING  
So, uh, I didn’t expect you to come over so soon. You must be really nervous about that test.

ROYU  
Actually, I didn’t come over to study. Is there somewhere we can talk? Privately?

Meiling’s eyes widen, and she nods eagerly

MEILING  
Yeah, we can use my room.

Meiling leads Royu inside, towards the stairs. The house is small, but well kept.

They walk past the kitchen and Royu glances in as they pass to see a large young man with a friendly face, Meiling’s brother KO, cooking.

INT. MEILING’S HOUSE, UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Meiling starts to open the door to her room and then stops.

MEILING  
Actually, could you give me a minute?

ROYU  
Yeah, sure.

Meiling slides into her room, trying to keep Royu from looking inside and closes the door behind her, leaving him in the hallway.  
Royu looks to his left to see Jing-Yi at the other end of the hallway. He gives her a casual wave, but she rolls her eyes and disappears into her room.

INT. MEILING’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Meiling’s girly pink room is a mess. Books and papers litter the desk, clothes are strewn across the floor, and there are bowls full of half eaten ramen. Meiling frantically rushes around, throwing clothes into the hamper, and pushing everything else she can find into the closet.

EXT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Royu looks puzzled at the loud sounds coming from inside the room

INT. MEILING’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Meiling holds a few bowls of old ramen in her hands and looks around for where to put them. She finally just pushes them under the bed. She’s about to get the door, and then stops to hurriedly fix her hair in the mirror. Unsatisfied, but running out of time, she gets to the door, takes a moment to compose herself, and then opens it.

MEILING  
(trying to be cool)  
Hey, sorry just had to put a few things away.

ROYU  
No worries. I know I came very unexpectedly.

Royu walks into the room past Meiling

ROYU  
Wow, very pink.

Meiling blushes with embarrassment 

MEILING   
Oh, yeah. A lot of it is uh.. Hand me downs and stuff.

ROYU  
No, I think it’s cool. It’s got a lot of character.

MEILING  
(course correcting)  
.. and a lot of it is my stuff too. A few hand me downs, mainly my stuff though

Royu is clearly anxious. He frowns and drums his fingers on the desk before turning to face Meiling.

ROYU  
Do you have a cup of water?

Meiling is confused, but eager to please.

MEILING  
Yeah, of course.

Royu is surprised as Meiling suddenly yells downstairs

MEILING  
(yelling)  
Ko! Royu’s thirsty, can you get a cup of water!

KO (O.S.)  
Sure thing! Be up in a second!

ROYU  
Oh, er, I didn’t mean to make your brother get it. 

MEILING  
It’s fine, my parents haven’t been around since I was little, so he’s more like my dad anyway.

ROYU  
huh

Ko enters wearing an apron and holding a cup of water in his hand

KO  
Here we are, one cup of water, fresh from the tap!

Royu takes the water

ROYU  
Thanks, I didn’t mean to put you out, sir.

KO  
Not at all! We can’t have a guest going dehydrated in our home. And please, no need to call me sir. His Royal Majesty Ko Hou-Ting, ‘defender of the parched’ will suffice!

MEILING  
Ko, Stop!

KO  
Okay, okay. You will be joining us for dinner though, right Royu? I’m making a hearty stew. Well, a stew anyway. I guess it’s really more of a soup...

ROYU  
Dinner here would be amazing, Thanks.

KO  
Okay, you got me. It’s hot water with a few carrots, but you’ve already said yes, so no going back now.

Royu smiles and laughs a little as Ko heads back out the door.

KO   
(over his shoulder)  
I’ll call you both when it’s ready!

Ko exits

ROYU  
Wow, your brother and sister are like perfect opposites.

MEILING  
And guess who's stuck in the middle?

ROYU  
It must be nice though, to have a family that really cares about each other.

MEILING  
I guess so.  
(beat)  
you said there was something you wanted to tell me? Something private?

ROYU  
Show you, actually. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your siblings. I just -- I have to tell someone, and today after school you were talking about, well, I’m just going to do it okay?

MEILING  
Okay...

Royu grips the cup of water in both hands, drumming it in agitation

ROYU   
(to himself)  
I’m just, I’m going to do it

Meiling looks concerned, but doesn’t say anything.   
Royu lifts one hand above the water, while continuing to grip the cup in his other hand. He closes his eyes, and begins passing his palm over the water in a rhythmic motion, just like he did this morning.  
Meiling looks back and forth between the water and Royu.   
At first nothing happens, then Meiling’s eyes widen as little drops of water start rising up from the glass. Half the water is suspended in a squirming mass above the cup before Royu drops his hand and the water splashes back down.  
Meiling covers her mouth with both hands in shock.

MEILING  
Oh my gosh.

ROYU  
I discovered this a few months ago

MEILING  
Oh my gosh.

ROYU  
And I’m also an earth bender, so I think that means ... I’m the Avatar.

MEILING  
Oh my gosh.

ROYU  
And the thing is, you said you know all about this Avatar stuff, and I don’t know anything about it, and I don’t know what to do. My mom says I should just lay low, but I feel like I have a responsibility now, especially with everything that’s happening up North.

MEILING  
Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh.

ROYU  
So I guess what I’m asking is: will you help me?

Meiling literally screams in delight, and jumps up and down

MEILING  
Yes yes yes! I knew it, I knew this would happen someday!

ROYU  
You... you did?

  
Meiling runs across the room to a bookshelf. She’s excited, almost frantic, as she knocks aside books and papers, to retrieve a stack of textbooks and notes. She rushes them back to Royu and slams them on the table.

MEILING  
The Avatar always has friends to help them. Once I was sure that  I wasn’t the Avatar, I learned everything I could about Avatar history so that I could be one of those friends.

ROYU  
(nervous)  
Wow... that’s a lot of books.

Meiling starts leafing through her notes

MEILING  
(talking quickly)  
Normally earth bending Avatars have the easiest time mastering fire, but you’ve already had success with water so maybe that will be the easiest place to start. That was the case for Avatar Boulivo, so we can use his training as a template. He lived four hundred years ago, but I don’t think water bending has changed  too much in that time...

ROYU  
Woah, back up. Training? That’s great and all, but there’s a war about to start in the North.

Meiling looks up, a little deflated.

MEILING  
Oh. Well, normally the Avatar masters all four elements first, before they’re able to stop wars and stuff.  
(beat)  
Have you mastered any elements?

ROYU  
(embarrassed)  
Well, no. not exactly. Even my earth bending isn’t that great.

There’s a pause, as both Meiling and Royu process.

ROYU  
Okay, so we master the elements first. I can do that. How long could it possibly take?

MEILING  
Yeah, normally just a few years

ROYU  
(exasperated)  
Years?

MEILING  
Well... sometimes it goes faster. Avatar Aang was able to master three elements in under a year. I mean, that was Aang after all, but still. I’m sure the Central Government can get you the best teachers in the world. At least for Earth and Air.

ROYU  
No! we can’t go to the government!

MEILING  
You... don’t want to tell the Earth Republic?

ROYU  
I told you, we can’t tell anyone. You know how the Republic is nowadays. I want to stop the war, but they’ll just want to use me to  win the war.

You have to be the one to teach me

MEILING  
Me? But.. I’m not a bender. I can’t even earth bend!

ROYU  
But you’ve read all about it, right? About how the other Avatars learned, and what they did and everything?

MEILING  
That’s not.. I just don’t think that’s the same thing, Royu.

Royu and Meiling look at each other. For a second it looks like Royu is going to argue, but then his shoulders drop.

ROYU  
Yeah, you’re probably right  
(beat)  
Look, I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I probably shouldn’t have told you in the first place. I made you, like, an accomplice or something. I just felt like I had to tell somebody and -- well, anyway I’ll go now.

Royu gets up to leave, but Meiling stops him

MEILING  
Wait, no, what?

Royu stops.

MEILING  
I don’t know if I can teach you bending, but I said I wanted to help! And... and if that means trying to teach you how to water bend by reading a book, then I’ll do it.

ROYU  
Yeah?

MEILING  
Yeah. This is honestly, like, the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me.

A grin spreads across Royu’s face. 

ROYU  
I had a feeling. As soon as you started talking about all this avatar stuff, I had a feeling.

I know you’re going to be a great teacher.

Meiling smiles and blushes

ROYU  
Okay, so what do we have to do? Can’t be too hard. We have to master the four elements, stop the war, and save the world.

MEILING  
And not tell anyone.

Royu points at Meiling in agreement.

ROYU  
And not tell anyone.

There is a sudden crash behind them. Both Royu and Meiling spin around. In the doorway, Jing-Yi stands staring wide eyed, a bowl she was holding shattered at her feet.

MEILING  
Jing-Yi! What are you doing!

JING-YI  
Um ...

MEILING  
How long have you been standing there?

JING-YI  
Was he _waterbending_?

Meiling clenches her fists in the air, furious

MEILING  
Arg! You ruin everything!

ROYU  
(confused)  
How is it even possible we didn’t notice her for so long?

JING-YI  
Is your boyfriend, like, the Avatar or something?

  
MEILING   
(yelling)  
He’s not my boyfriend!

Meiling storms over to the door where Jing-Yi is standing. She’s furious.

MEILING  
Don’t you _dare_ tell _anyone_ about this

The sisters stand for a moment looking at each other. Meiling is glaring, while Jing-Yi’s face is pure surprise.   
Yelling from downstairs breaks the tension.

KO (O.S)  
Dinner’s ready!

Meiling looks back at her sister. As she speaks, she jabs her finger at Jing-Yi’s chest for emphasis as she says each word.

MEILING  
Don’t. Tell. Anyone.

INT MEILING’S KITCHEN - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Royu, Meiling, Jing-Yi, and Ko are seated around a small kitchen table. Jing-Yi lifts a spoonful of thin soup before letting it drip back slowly into the bowl. An uncomfortable silence hangs over the table. Jing-Yi is angsty, Meiling is angry, Royu is awkward, and Ko is confused.

KO  
(confused)  
So.. it’s nice to have you here Royu. We don’t have guests very often. Meiling’s told us all about you.

Behind Royu, Meiling reacts suddenly to her brother. Without speaking, she makes a series of exasperated hand gestures to Ko behind Royu’s back which translate to: no, stop it!

KO  
(unconvincingly)  
Uh... just like she does with... all her classmates?

Meiling slams her head into her hands.

ROYU  
Thanks, it’s nice to be here. Meiling has been helping me study some history.

Jing-Yi snorts.

JING-YI  
Yeah, history of water bending maybe

MEILING  
Jing-Yi, shut up!

KO  
Woah! No need for anyone to shut up. Nothing wrong with some water bending history to round out the day. It’s been a few years since I was in school, but I remember the histories of the Northern Water Tribe being some real page turners. Southern water tribe, not so much, but those northerners have been up to some crazy stuff this millenium!

Ko is interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Everyone looks ups

KO  
Huh, pretty late for visitors.

Ko gets up and walks towards the door. The knocking continues as he does.

INT MEILING’S HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Ko opens the door, and two Earth Republic officers all but force their way inside. The first of them is holding a few papers in his hand.

OFFICER 1  
Are you Ko of the To-pho family?

KO  
Uh, yeah that’s me. Look we’re in the middle of dinner is --

OFFICER 1  
And what is your date of birth?

Ko visibly tightens at the question. Behind him, we can see that Jing-Yi and Meiling have left the kitchen and are standing a few meters back in the hallway, watching. Royu is watching as well from the doorway to the kitchen.

KO   
(trying to keep cool)  
year 3 of the 6th cycle, Chun Tai era.

Soldier 1 looks down and absently leafs through the papers he’s holding as he talks

OFFICER 1  
Hmm, year of the Tiger?

KO  
Er, yes sir.

OFFICER 1  
Yeah, that’s what your papers here say as well... Only, when I referenced them against birth records from Omashu, where the papers say you were born, nothing comes up.  
(beat)  
There _is_ a record of a Ko To-Pho born in the _sixth_ year of the cycle, but that would make you almost twenty.

The soldier doesn’t raise his head, but lifts his eyes up from the papers to look at Ko. His voice betraying droll menace.

OFFICER 1  
Old enough for the draft.

Ko visibly shrinks. He knows he’s been caught.

KO  
(pleading)  
Sir, please. Our parents are long gone. I -- I have to take care of my sisters.

OFFICER 1  
Not my problem.

The officer grabs Ko by the arm and readies to usher him outside.

JING-YI (O.S.)  
No!

Back in the hall, Jing-Yi has stepped forward in the hall. Meiling still looks like she’s in shock, but Jing-Yi is all fury.  
She looks around frantically. She spots a brick being used to prop open one of the doors in the hall. With a practiced punch, she sends it flying past her head and down the hall towards the officer.  
The man lets it fly directly into his hand, catching it and crushing it to dust.  
The second officer raises a baton threateningly over his head

OFFICER 2  
Watch it kid, don’t think we won’t take you too!

Ko yells back over his soldier

KO  
It’s okay, Jing-Yi. We’ll figure this out, I’ll be back soon. Meiling too! I love you --

Ko is cut short as the soldiers dragging him out slam the door, leaving Meiling, Jing-Yi, and Royu standing in the hallway shocked.   
A moment passes before Meiling runs to the door and opens it. Outside, the three of them watch as a jeep takes off down the road.

JING-YI  
Where are they taking him?

ROYU  
They must be headed to the barracks.

MEILING  
What are we going to do!

ROYU   
(trying to appear calm)  
It’s okay, we’re okay. We’ll walk over there to meet them. We can talk to them, I’m sure we can. This is just a misunderstanding. We can talk to them.

Meiling and Jing-Yi look unconvinced.

ROYU   
(with urgency)  
C’mon, Grab a coat!

  
  


EXT ROAD BESIDE BARRACKS - LATER THAT EVENING

It’s well past dark now, and the only light comes from the moon and stars. ROYU pases restlessly in front of the entrance to the barracks. Jing-Yi sits on a bench bundled in a huge coat, moping. 

ROYU  
Don’t worry we’ll get him out

JING-YI  
You can’t know that.

Royu casts his eyes down and nods slightly, unsure what to say next. A moment later, Meiling walks out of the barracks, a shocked look on her face. In her hand, she clutches a piece of paper.   
Royu looks at her, as if to ask a question, but seeing her face does not say anything. Jing-Yi is not so discerning.

JING-YI  
Well?!

Instead of responding, Meiling hands the paper to Royu and walks over to sit on the bench, head in hands, while he reads.

JING-YI  
What is it?

ROYU  
This is... he's been enlisted. They’re sending him to--

ROYU looks up from the paper at Meiling

ROYU  
This can’t be serious.

JING-YI  
What is it!

ROYU  
They’re sending him to Quitoa Island in the Northern Sea. The front lines. If fighting starts...

MEILING  
If fighting starts he’ll be the first to die.

Meiling still does not take her head out of her hands, and talks in a dispassionate, defeated, voice.

ROYU  
Let me talk to them, I know you’re his sister, but there has to be something I can say.

MEILING  
It’s no use, he’s not even here. They took him straight from the house. He’ll be halfway to Ba Sing Se by now.

Stunned silence from the group, as they all wonder the same thing: what now? It’s Royu who finally breaks the silence:

ROYU  
I have to stop it.

Both Meiling and Jing-Yi look up at him, questioning.

ROYU  
The war, I have to stop it. I have to. It’s not just your brother, there are thousands, tens of thousands, of people who will die if we go to war with the Northern Water Tribe.

MEILING  
But... you haven’t even mastered a single element. What can you do?

ROYU  
I don’t know, I’ll figure it out when I get there.

MEILING  
Get there? What are you talking about?

ROYU  
Quitoa Island, the front lines. That’s where the peace talks just failed. If I can get there, maybe I can convince the Prime Minister and the Water Chieftain to stand down. I’m the Avatar, they’ll at least listen to me  
(beat)  
right?

Meiling and Jing-Yi look skeptical, but they don’t say anything. A moment passes.

MEILING  
I’m going with you.

ROYU  
No. Nobody else needs to risk their life. I can do this alone

Meiling is scared but defiant.

MEILING  
It’s my brother who's out there. I just -- I said I’m going and I mean it. There’s a lot of Avatar stuff you still have to learn anyway, and Avatars always have people to help them, remember.

Royu thinks on this for a second, and then nods

ROYU  
Okay. We’ll go together

JING-YI  
You two are so going to die.

Royu and Meiling both look at Jing-Yi, surprised.

JING-YI  
(exaggerated sigh)  
Fine. I guess I’m going too.

MEILING  
Hold on, no. You’re way too young.

JING-YI  
Yeah? Am I too young to be left alone with no family and no income?

  
  


Meiling is geared for a response, but can’t think of anything to say, leaving her silently fuming.

ROYU looks between them awkwardly, before breaking the silence.

ROYU  
She’s got a point. I’d say she could stay at my place but my parents are... not the best.

JING-YI  
It’s settled then. We’re all going.

MEILING  
Arg, you really do ruin everything, you know that?

Jing-Yi allows a snort and a slight smile, triumphant.

JING-YI  
So how are we going to get to Quitoa anyway? Isn’t it, like, a thousand miles away?

ROYU  
I saw a jeep in your driveway, didn’t I?

EXT. ROYU’S HOUSE - MORNING

ROYU carries a hefty bag over his shoulder as he exits his house. The sun is rising in the east, and already the day seems hopeful after the despair of the night before.   
ROYU makes his way down the path towards the road, where an open top jeep is waiting for him. Jing-Yi is in the driver's seat, while Meiling sits shotgun. A few bags are piled in the back.

MEILING  
Did your parents give you much trouble?

JING-YI   
Yeah, you get yelled at?

ROYU  
My dad didn’t say much, but my mom threatened to call the Republic soldiers on me. I don’t think she was serious, but we better get going just in case. You know how to drive this thing?

MEILING  
I know how to drive it _theoretically_ but practically...

JING-YI  
We stalled, like, six times getting over here.

ROYU  
Well, your license is theoretical too, so let's try to not get pulled over.

MEILING  
Also I’m too young to drive.

ROYU  
Also that.

ROYU tosses his bag in back, and jumps over the frame to sit behind the sisters. He leans forward, fishing something out of his pocket

ROYU  
Hey, before we go. I’ve got something for you

ROYU opens his hand to reveal three small circular candies wrapped individually in foil. Meiling and Jing-Yi look down

MEILING  
Sugar Stoppers!

ROYU  
I saved them from before the rationing started, for a special occasion and, well, I can’t think of a time more deserving than this. 

Meiling is genuinely moved. Any gift from ROYU is a treasure in her eyes.

MEILING  
Thank you!

JING-YI  
I see the three for me, but what are you two losers going to eat?

Everyone, even Jing-yi, laughs at that. They each grab a candy and pop them into their mouths

ROYU  
(still sucking on the candy)  
Ready?

MEILING  
Ready!

Jing-Yi gives a passive thumbs up, in way of a response.

Meiling puts the car into gear and tries to start off, but the car jerks and stalls.

MEILING   
Sorry! Sorry!

Meiling quickly corrects, and the car scratches off down the dirt road.  
ROYU turns his head to look back down the street. His house is vanishing behind him.  
After a few moments, he turns back and looks forward, past Meiling and Jing-Yi towards the road ahead.

INT. WATER NATION LAB ROOM - DAY

A young athletic man, ASTATOKU, meditates. He is in a small, mostly empty white room with blue accents. Though the room is clearly Water Nation, he is dressed in reds and blacks, indicating his fire nation origin.   
Astatoku’s long hair is pulled back into a braid, revealing an elaborate third eye tattooed onto his forehead. A combustion bender.   
A middle aged man in water nation business attire, Kallik, enters the room. He has a stern face.

KALLIK  
It’s time.

Astatoku nods and stands up, he is a head taller than Kallik. The two exit the room.

INT. WATER NATION LAB HALLWAY - DAY

Astatoku and Kallik walk side by side down the hall. There are no windows, the lab is underground, but fluorescents bathe everything in a steril white glow.

KALLIK  
The War Secretary is here to witness the test. Unexpected, I know, but there’s nothing I can do. Will it be a problem?

ASTATOKU  
Doesn’t matter

Kallik snorts

KALLIK  
It matters to me. He’ll be expecting results and it’s my job on the line.

ASTATOKU  
It’ll work

They’ve reached a door at the end of the hallway. Astatoku is about to walk in, but Kallik stops him.

KALLIK  
Are you sure? Because the last two times...

ASTATOKU  
It’ll work.

Astatoku brushes past Kallik into the room beyond and, a moment later, Kallik follows.

INT. WATER NATION LAB ROOM - DAY

A few scientists, all Water Nation, stand with lab coats and clipboards in the small room. Among them SECRETARY NUKILIK stands out in his suit and tie.  
In the center of one wall is a fixture that looks like a small laser module. It points through a cylinder of glass that runs the full length of the room.  
Kallik nods politely to the secretary, who returns the gesture.

KALLIK  
Mister Secretary.

KALLIK  
(to the room)  
Let’s get started.

One of the scientists flips a switch on the wall, dimming the lights to low.

SECRETARY NUKILIK  
Should we be standing behind something?

KALLIK  
No need, it’s only light.

Kallik gestures to the scientist to continue. She proceeds to flip another switch, causing the laser in the room’s center to spring to life. The Secretary flinches for a second, but Kallik hasn’t lied: it is only light. Like a more powerful version of a laser pointer.

  
  


KALLIK  
The glass is just so that we can see the beam.  
(beat)  
Astatoku?

Astatoku nods, and gets into a firebending stance. He takes a breadth, and for a moment his muscles relax. Then he tenses, as if he is trying with each hand to push something of enormous weight. His back foot slides back a little.  
The Secretary looks on in confusion. Kallik looks apprehensive, he is nervous of another failure.  
Astatoku is focused.  
The beam of light is visible through the glass, straight as an arrow and thin as a string. It remains that way as Astatoku struggles. Then, slowly, it starts to bend.

  
  



End file.
